


Green Diamond

by Bal3xicon



Series: ClexaWeek2017 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ClexaWeek2017, F/F, Roomates, SIMS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bal3xicon/pseuds/Bal3xicon
Summary: RoomatesEver wondered what Sims characters get up to when we're not controlling them?Clarke and Lexa are recreated and paired together time after time, in house after house, in game after game. When the player leaves the game long enough the characters can get up to all kinds of mischief. What might happen if they leave Clarke and Lexa in a room all by themselves without a door? Plenty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shelby puts up with so much nonsense from me. This week more than usual ;)

Lexa pointed from the bed to the floor repeatedly. It was clear she was upset. We were both in the very same position. The two single beds, the cheapest ones available, were situated at opposite ends of the narrow room, pinning us to our respective walls. A standard lamp beside each bed was the only other item within reach.

A rookie had designed this space. There was no clear path around the beds, and no door that we could see. The rest of the house was off limits, assuming there was a house to speak of. We’d been in single room dwellings before. It rarely ended well, but I suppose that’s all part of the game.

My temperament was the only thing keeping me from the same kind of pointless protest Lexa was persisting with. I didn’t know if it was just the room layout which was bothering her, but the random characters in the speech bubble above her head did little to help me.

Lexa’s arms flailed repeatedly and she refused to speak in words I could understand.

It could have been the color. Dark green was the theme of most incarnations, and while she loved being outdoors, she felt green hand no place inside. She had a point. Dark tones were overwhelming and difficult to match with affordable décor. So often our spaces were drab, items which appeared to have been scavenged from a wreckage or fashioned from scrap materials were uncomfortable and provided little entertainment during prolonged periods of player inactivity.

When the player was gone, we were forced to make our own fun. Lexa and I rarely had a problem with this…

I called across the room and asked her if it was the way she was dressed which was contributing to her anger, but she ignored that too. More nonsensical words poured from her as the speech bubbles became laden with exclamation marks. I was going to have to wait this one out.

We had dubbed her usual outfit The Goth Warrior. Black, military style jacket, often paired with a dark skirt or pants, and the boots she wore resembled something the singers from KISS would have worn on stage. They were as uncomfortable as they looked. I’d tried them on several times and couldn’t walk more than a few steps before my feet were sore.

My outfit wasn’t as familiar this time around. Clearly there’d been an update since my last selection because I’d never seen the grubby blue jacket before. The tight black jeans and tank top were familiar. The jeans were the most comfortable of all the clothes I was forced into, and felt like mine even though I knew other characters wore them too.

If only I could move my feet to turn around, I knew I could get Lexa to stop with the protests for a moment. She always appreciated my ass in these jeans. I smirked and folded my arms. The rookie had one thing right.

Lexa and I were always placed together. House after house. Setting after setting. While there were several others we saw a lot of, too, most times it was just the two of us forced into talking, laughing, loving, breathing, fighting, fucking, crying, drinking, writing, winning, losing, cheating, kissing, thinking, dreaming. That was the way that we lived.

Sometimes it was a share house. Raven was always given the cool room with the black wallpaper with stars and she had the most amazing furniture despite being unemployed unless mechanic work came up. Octavia was another common roommate. Hard to peg down, that one. When Lincoln, the bald or mohawked guy without a shirt, was around, she was straight as an arrow, but if the old girl, Indra was on the scene, the two were inseparable. I couldn’t get my head around it.

“You think my ways are harsh, but that’s how I survive.” It took me a moment to realise Lexa was speaking in words I could understand.

The game must have been idle for a few seconds and we were free now until the rookie opened the app again and everything was reset to the last played moment. There would be a jerk, then. It was some Harry Potter portkey shit that pulled us back in a split second from whatever we were doing so the player could resume their game. It was like fucking Groundhog Day sometimes.

“Shouldn’t life be about more than just surviving, Lex?” I pushed the single bed out of the way and walked across the room to where she sat on the edge of hers. I straddled her lap and held her face in my hands. “Don’t we deserve more than that?”

It was hard to predict how long the player would be away from the game at first. After a few periods of inactivity, a pattern often emerged which would tell us how long we had to play with each other until we were reset again.

Lexa looked at me all doe eyed then, but I knew was no point starting something on one of those single beds if we were going to be reset as soon and I put my fingers-

“Maybe we do.” Her hand was against my cheek then and the familiarity of her touch overwhelmed me as it always did the first time. She kissed me like she’d been thinking about it forever, but was always tentative the first time as if there was a chance something had changed. Nothing ever did. Games ended, I was paired with the floppy haired kid or Octavia’s angry brother, but I was always brought back to her. She knew the others meant nothing. Inactivity with them and I always went looking for her. Sometimes she was in another house in the neighbourhood, sometimes she wasn’t anywhere to be found, but I always looked.

“Remind me what the point of this game is again?” I pulled away enough to be able to see her eyes, looking for the smile I’d missed since she arrived in the room not five minutes after me.

“We bring them peace.” This I knew. This was the reason she always gave. She had a different appreciation for who we were and the purposes we served. I hoped to reach that level of enlightenment one day. Meditation seemed to help her. That and candles. She was always happier when rooms had candles.

“How long do you think we ha- 

She didn’t even finish her sentence before we were back to being stuck behind our beds at either end of the room. I saw a hint of a smile before she threw her arms in the air and began protesting again and I laughed and followed suit. Two sets of flailing arms and angry speech bubbles was sure to get the beds moved. Maybe it would even get us a door.

Our flailing was paused while the room was shifted around, but as soon as Lexa’s bed was moved she was placed into it and sent to sleep. I knew her energy would have been low after the initial protesting, but as my arms moved frantically at double their normal speed, I also knew what the outcome would be after the Fast Forward phase was over.

Predictably, the rookie woke Lexa up and paused long enough to buy a door and shift my bed. I walked toward it as Lexa walked toward the door, a cheeky grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and as soon as I was in the covers it was lights out.

 

* * *

 

 I woke with a start. Day sleeping always did that to me. Sitting bolt upright I pressed my hand to my chest and tried to slow my breathing as my heart raced.

“It’s okay. You’re safe.” Lexa sat down next to me on the bed and stroked my hair. She still looked rested, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. “You need to come explore the rest of this house with me, it’s ridiculous.”

 “Like hell I do.” Pulling her down on top of me I grinned against her mouth and traced my fingers up the back of her neck, eliciting a moan as I kissed her.

I was inclined to take my chances with her this time.

The buckles on her coat were impossible to undo without looking. Reluctant as I was to move away from her, I pushed her onto her knees and got out of the bed, standing beside it to undress her properly. Those poor fuckers never get a show like that when they work us up to a _Woohoo._ They don’t realise they don’t even have to try.

When Lexa’s clothes were on the floor and she was kneeling before me in nothing but a tank top and panties, she looked nothing like the Commander she was often named to be. None of the poor fuckers know that I am The Commander. Lexa is made to look so threatening, and yet the simplest touch brings her undone. None of them see how easily I can make her knees weak.

Laying Lexa down against the covers, I wished the rookie had upgraded the bed. It wouldn’t be the first time we’d ended up on the floor when a single didn’t provide us with enough room. I settled between her legs and smirked as I felt her hips roll against mine.

“Easy, tiger. What’s you hurry? The rookie could be gone for a while. We might have all night.” I ran my fingers along the underside of her thigh and her back arched off the bed. This was going to be fun. Slipping her panties to the side, I ran two fingers though her and she dropped _Jesus_ and _Christ_ and _God_ himself over and over again as I fucked her 

As the aftershocks kept her hips shifting against me long after she came, she muttered like there were nonsensical speech bubbles above her head. It was the type of incoherent I enjoyed.

“That’s why I – that’s why you’re you.” See. Nonsense.

“You want to try that sentence again, babe?” I kissed my way along her collarbone and up her neck, pausing before I reached her lips so I could hear her say the words I waited for each time we were together.

“That’s why I love you.” She grabbed me then and kissed me like she knew what she was doing, like she knew we’d been at this, one way or another, for the best part of two years. There was nothing tentative about it, she wasn’t asking for permission because she knew exactly what I wante-

Lights out.

 

* * *

 

The next time I awoke, I was fully rested. The green diamond hovered above Lexa’s head for a split second before inactivity woke her as well and she smiled at me from her identical bed on the other side of the room.

“Well, at least we got one good round in. Care for another?” She was half way across the room toward me when the earth began to shake and I saw the panic in her eyes.

Fucking rookie.

It wasn’t often that we ended like this. Sometime we went on for months and timed the inactivity to the second, making the most of all the time the player slept. Even the ones who were obsessed during the day had to rest at some point.

Rarely were we torn apart like this. Sometimes it was a mistake which the fucker rectified. Sometime they pressed cancel, but Lexa ran to me and threw her arms around my neck, having judged from the erratic play that our time was probably up. 

“I don’t want it to end like this.” I whispered the words and held her tighter, never sure of the best way to leave. Never certain when I would see her again. The only thing I could be sure of is that I would.

“I will always be with you.” She held my face between her hands and kissed me as the ground shook beneath us. I willed the rookie to press cancel instead of delete. I willed the fucker to change their mind. I wanted more time with her. I always did.

“May we meet again.”


End file.
